This invention relates in general to devices having electrical inputs and mechanical outputs.
Satellites and other space craft operating in low gravity environments require precise and efficient techniques for orbital and navigational adjustment. Continuous propulsive thrust in low gravity environments for these same spacecraft and satellites is also fuel intensive and problematic.
Low thrust linear propulsion as well as micro-propulsion for system navigation, in a low gravity environment, have heretofore relied on classical Newtonian reactive techniques. Among these are rockets, electrically accelerated ion thrust, or gas jets. For high thrust or impulse deep space propulsion, exotic techniques have been proposed, involving nuclear detonations, particle beams, space-time distortion, or manipulation of the quantum vacuum. In low thrust applications, the current techniques and embodiments require several key elements that contribute to levels of cost and reliability:
1. Non-recoverable fuel and oxidizers, even in the case of ion propulsion.
2. Moving parts, in the form of valves, servomotor positioning, or linear actuators.
3. Potentially explosive materials and configurations of materials.